


Hormonas y Sonrisas

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin





	1. Chapter 1

Draco POV.

Jodidas hormonas.

Si, definitivamente esa era la única explicación a su comportamiento porque de que otra manera estaría viendo a Hermione Granger con esa cara de embobado?

Sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de perplejidad, mientras Pansy lo miraba con una expresión curiosa en su cara, como si supiera lo que estuviera pensando.

-Draco, que te pasa? -le preguntó ella mientras él le devolvía la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No me pasa absolutamente nada, Pansy. Déjame en paz.- replicó Draco, molesto de repente.

-No es necesario que me contestes así, Draco.-dijo ella fríamente mientras se alejaba.

-Pansy, disculpa es que tengo la cabeza en otro sitio...-dijo él, y dejó que su voz cayera a algo menos que un susurro cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho.

Ella lo miró fijamente con una ceja alzada en señal de pregunta.

Un Malfoy, disculpándose? Mejor dicho, Draco Malfoy, disculpándose? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Draco, se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Nada Pansy, absolutamente nada.-dijo con aire distraído mientras la imagen de cierta chica de cabellos enmarañados se colaba en su mente.

Clase de Pociones, Viernes 5 pm.

Hermione POV.

Se dirigía a clase de Pociones, afortunadamente la última clase de ese día, se notaba un poco cansada y el hecho de que Pociones con Snape fuera la última clase del día (y de la semana) no mejoraba en nada su perspectiva de cansancio.

Hizo la habitual fila frente al aula de Pociones, en el medio de sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, pensar en ellos siempre la hacía sonreír, era muy afortunada de tener unos amigos como ellos aunque a veces la sacaran de sus casillas, recordó los momentos que había pasado en compañía de ellos y una pequeña carcajada se escapó de entre sus labios, lo que provocó que Harry y Ron la vieran interrogativamente. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, mientras les sonreía sin percatarse de que cierto rubio de ojos grises la observaba atentamente, con una curiosa expresión en su rostro.

Pansy POV.

"Un momento… Será verdad lo que ven mis ojos? Draco mirando a Granger? Y de esa manera? Mmm, aquí hay algo, gato encerrado, y si… No, no lo creo, Draco no sería capaz! Aunque, pensándolo bien, es la única explicación lógica al comportamiento de Draco de los últimos días…Le daré un empujoncito a mi amigo, tiene que darse cuenta!" Pensaba mientras sonreía, preguntándose cuando sería el momento indicado.

Draco POV.

Ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de ella lo hizo pensar que su sonrisa era la más hermosa que habia visto en su vida y su risa, oh su risa! parecía el tañir de las campanas en verano...pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? que eran toda esa clase de cursilerías que pasaban por su mente al mirar a esa...a esa...perfecto, ahora ni siquiera podía ni pensar en el insulto que le había dicho a ella a lo largo de la vida de ambos, desde que se habían conocido...ambos, que bonito sonaba..."Deja de pensar tonterías, Draco, tu y ella son enemigos y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo" se reprendió mentalmente mientras a su cara asomaba una mueca de insatisfacción. Pansy le observaba atentamente, notando todos tus cambios de humor y hacia donde se dirigían inconscientemente sus miradas, sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

Hora de entrar al aula de pociones, soltando un suspiro de aburrimiento, Draco entró a la mazmorra, seguido de los demás Slytherins y algunos Gryffindors rezagados. La clase dió comienzo casi inmediatamente, y Snape habló:

-Hoy trabajaremos por parejas.-dijo con su conocidamente amarga voz carente de emoción-Weasley, haga el favor de ponerse con la señorita Parkinson...

Ver la cara que puso Pansy ante la mención de su nombre junto al de la Comadreja fue impagable, este abrió la boca para lanzarle una réplica al profesor, pero este dijo:

-Y no quiero quejas, Weasley, vaya con Parkinson.

Pansy apretó los dientes de pura rabia contenida, mientras la comadreja recogía sus cosas y se colocaba en el asiento vacío al lado de Pansy, esta se había movido rápidamente a otra mesa y evitaba por todos los medios ver la cara de Weasley, alzaba la barbilla dignamente mientras Draco soltaba risitas entre sus dientes al ver la incomodidad de su amiga.

-Potter, con Nott.

Ambos apretaron los labios y fruncían el entrecejo, no se dirigieron la palabra.

-Granger...con Malfoy.

Al instante la sonrisa de Draco cayo y fue sustituída por un gruñido, ella no dijo nada mientras se dirigía a la mesa que debían compartir, se sentó tranquilamente a su lado, sin dar muestras de incomodidad ante el hecho de que le tocaba hacer pareja con Draco Malfoy, mas bien aparentaba que le parecía divertido.

Luego de que todas las parejas hubieron sido asignadas, Snape les ordenó que empezaran a trabajar en la Poción Veritaserum, las manos de Hermione se movían con experiencia, cortando los ingredientes necesarios para la poción y checando pocas veces su libro de pociones para ver las instrucciones, él, como no quería quedarse atrás, puso manos a la obra. Pasaron varios minutos trabajando en silencio, hasta que una risita proveniente del asiento a su lado, lo hizo voltearse a la fuente del ruido. Para su gran sorpresa, ella estaba soltando pequeñas risitas mientras cortaba los últimos ingredientes de la poción.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que te parece tan divertido, Granger?-pregunto Draco mirándola, perplejo.

-Nada, Malfoy -hizo énfasis en su apellido, sonriendo- sólo me parece divertido el hecho de que llevamos poco menos de 10 minutos aquí y tú ni siquiera te has molestado en insultarme.

-Y acaso prefieres que te insulte? -preguntó, viéndola fijamente, dirigiendo su vista a los labios "Concéntrate!" se reprendió mentalmente y la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no.-dijo ella riendo.

-Entonces?

Ella no le respondió, solo se rio y empezó a tararear una canción desconocida para él. Siguieron trabajando en silencio mientras Malfoy le dirigía ocasionales miradas sin que ella se diera cuenta, miró, por ejemplo, que debajo de su uniforme se le marcaban unas pequeñas curvas, poco notables gracias a los uniformes anchos del colegio, pero que aun así estaban allí, Malfoy estaba poco menos que sorprendido por ese descubrimiento.

La campana sonó, dándole fin a la clase, y encima del barullo que provocaban todos, se escuchó la voz de Snape diciendo:

-Para la próxima clase quiero un pergamino entero con todo lo referente al Veritaserum.

Hermione miro a Draco después de recoger sus cosas y le dijo:

-Nos vemos en la Biblioteca a las 7:30, Draco.-le susurro Hermione sonriente, mientras él la miraba, estupefacto.

-Con que motivo?

-El trabajo de Pociones.-contestó ella de forma inocente, mientras se reunía con sus amigos, Potty y la Comadreja, como él los llamaba.

Draco salió del aula, siendo alcanzado por Pansy rápidamente.

-Que te dijo Granger hace un momento?

-Que nos encontráramos en la Biblioteca a las 7:30.

Ella solo le miró y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Biblioteca, 7:29 pm.

Draco POV.

Draco ya se encontraba en la biblioteca pensando en las palabras de despedida que le había dirigido Pansy:

FLASHBACK

"-Draco, tienes que contarme absolutamente todo, con lujo de detalles, si no, no te lo perdonaré.

-Pero que se supone que te voy a contar, Pansy? Solo vamos a hacer el trabajo de Pociones.

-Si claro el trabajo de Pociones.-dijo ella mientras lo apuraba diciéndole que se le iba a hacer tarde.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Así que allí se encontraba el, esperándole a ella, que cosas no? Él, Draco Malfoy esperándola a ella, Hermione Granger.

Se estaba empezando a impacientar, cuando a los pocos segundos escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él, era ella, que lucía su característica sonrisa, solo que esta vez era diferente...esta vez iba dirigida a él.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-Buenas noches, Her...Un momento, desde cuando hay tanta confianza entre nosotros para que me llames Draco?

-Ese es tu nombre no?-dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-Sí, es mi nombre pero...

-Pero nada.-lo calló, con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que lo dejo embobado viendo como las comisuras de sus labios se arqueaban hacia arriba formando esa sonrisa tan perfecta.

-Entonces empezamos o no?-dijo ella mientras el carraspeaba y sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, reprimiendo el impulso que sentía de ir hacia ella y plantarle un beso para nada casto en los labios.

"Pero qué demonios se supone que estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera debería pensarlo!" se reprendió mentalmente, mientras ella lo observaba divertida y sacaba pluma y pergamino para empezar a trabajar.

A los pocos minutos de trabajar en silencio, la tinta se le acabo a Draco, su otro frasco estaba lejos del alcance de su mano, por lo que dijo, distraído:

-Me pasas ese frasco de tinta, Hermione?

-Por supuesto, Draco.

Ella le paso el frasco de tinta sonriente, mientras él se daba cuenta de que la habia llamado por su nombre de pila. Mas eso no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, más bien le gustaba que él la hubiera llamado por su nombre mientras que para él, escuchar su nombre pronunciado de los labios de ella era como una caricia para sus oídos.

Se miraron por un largo momento, el miraba el intenso marrón de los ojos de ella, marrón que denotaba calor mientras ella miraba sus ojos grises que no parecían fríos en lo absoluto. Vió como la mirada de él se detenía en sus labios y sonrió.

-Oh, qué demonios!-expreso Draco mientras se levantaba de su silla, fué hacia ella rápidamente, como si no pudiera esperar más y...la besó.

Un beso que empezó mas que todo como un roce de labios, nada en particular, pero que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más pasional, ambos cerraron los ojos ante la sensación, Draco tocó los labios de Hermione con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, ella le respondió entreabriendo sus labios y soltando un gemido en el instante en que sus lenguas entraron en contacto, empezaron un baile perfectamente sincronizado, como si hubieran estado hechos para eso. Un momento después, las manos de ella se dirigieron hacia el cuello de él y Draco estuvo a punto de perder el control, resistiendo el impulso de dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, alguien los podía descubrir. Separó sus labios de los de ella para decir:

-Deberíamos ir a otro lugar...ya sabes…el trabajo de Pociones.

Ella rió y asintió mientras lo besaba.

-Conozco un lugar.-saco su varita e hizo desaparecer sus cosas.-Ven, sígueme.

Salieron de la biblioteca tomados de la mano, rápidamente y viendo a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los viera, riendo todo el camino. Hermione se detuvo en el séptimo piso, frente a una puerta que él no había visto en su estancia en Hogwarts. Abrió la puerta y entraron a una sala, en el centro de esta había una cama, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de esta y en la esquina de la habitación, un estante con varios libros de Pociones. Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante ello.

Sintió unas cálidas manos envolviendo su cintura, mientras ella susurraba en su oído:

-Donde nos habíamos quedado, Draco?

Se volteo quedando frente a ella, ambos sonreían, hasta que el reclamó sus labios. Empezaron a besarse con pasión, las manos de ella volaron hasta la corbata de Draco mientras el sonreía y la besaba, empujándola suavemente hacia el centro de la habitación.

Dándole comienzo a la que sería la mejor noche de sus vidas, y a algo más que sucedería a partir del día siguiente.

Quien diría que todo había comenzado con la rebelión de las hormonas y una pequeña sonrisa?


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Antes de empezar el cap, debo decir unas cuantas cositas. Este cap está dedicado única y exclusivamente a una persona muuuy especial y a la que quiero mucho, Dramione Lupin Perver, Drami, de corazón espero que te guste, se suponía que esto tenía que estar listo hace bastante pero no sabía como escribirlo, simplemente quería que quedara perfecto para ti =$ espero de verdad te guste =D!

Y para todos los demás que están leyendo esto, espero les guste y GRACIAS por estar aquí, sin más que decir…

A Leer =)!

Hermione POV.

Nervios, sí, nervios, esa era la emoción prevalente en ese momento. Quién iba a imaginar que ella, Hermione Granger acabaría con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy en la Sala de Los Menesteres, haciendo no precisamente el trabajo de Pociones que se supone que deberían hacer. Los labios de Draco empezaron a recorrer suavemente su cuello, en una lenta y torturadora caricia, cerró los ojos ante la sensación, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás dándole a Draco acceso completo a su cuello, él esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a besar en un punto sensible bajo su oreja, las sensaciones que ella sentía en ese momento eran indescriptibles, sentía Pasión, Deseo, Lujuria, pero sobre todo sentía Amor…

Si, ella, Hermione Granger estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

_________

Draco POV.

En una sola palabra, Hermosa.

Hermione Granger era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra y estaba allí para él, sólo para él, no pudo evitar dirigir los labios a su cuello, acariciando lentamente, se dio cuenta como ella cerraba sus ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mejor acceso, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto. Empezó a besar su cuello, subiendo hasta un punto sensible bajo su oreja, besando y lamiendo, se regocijó al escuchar que un gemido escapaba involuntariamente de los labios de ella.

-Draco…-gimió su nombre.

Multitud de sensaciones pasaban fugazmente por el cuerpo de Draco, acarició las mejillas de ella con sus manos, mientras escapaba un suspiro de sus labios, aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las sensaciones que él le causaba.

-Mírame.-dijo Draco.-Quiero que me mires…

Ella enseguida abrió los ojos y lo miró, Draco sintió hundirse en ese brillante mar chocolate y en ese instante descubrió la verdad…

Él, Draco Malfoy, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

_________

Hermione POV.

-Mírame.-dijo él, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y ella dejaba escapar un suspiro de sus labios.-Quiero que me mires.

Enseguida le hizo caso, ahora sabía que haría cualquier cosa que él pidiera y que estuviera al alcance de sus manos, así que los abrió y miró que los ojos plateados de él la miraban fijamente. Sintió hundirse en esos ojos, ojos que la habían cautivado desde la primera vez que se fijó en ellos, cada vez que él la miraba o le dirigía la palabra así fuera para insultarla, ella se sumergía calladamente en esos ojos, dolían todos y cada uno de los insultos que él le dirigía pero ella se cegaba con esos cautivadores ojos. Masoquista? Tal vez sí lo era pero francamente eso no le importaba, estaba con él, con Draco Malfoy el chico que había amado secretamente desde hacía tanto tiempo y no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara ese momento, planeaba disfrutar cada segundo que estuviera con él y así, tal vez, confesarle lo que sentía. Sonrió mientras llegaba a esa decisión.

_______

Draco POV.

Lentamente subió por su cuello, dando pequeños besos y ocasionales mordidas, provocando que estremecimientos e involuntarios gemidos de placer escaparan de entre los labios de la Gryffindor que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, besó hasta llegar a la línea de la barbilla y subiendo un poco más, hasta llegar a sus labios… Labios rojos de los cuáles, si fuera por él, nunca dejaría de besar. Besó y mordió su labio inferior mientras ella entreabría los labios, dándole acceso completo a la lengua de Draco. Él se regocijó ante esto, introduciendo su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos de la castaña, al instante en que sus lenguas se tocaron, un gemido de placer se escapó de la boca de ambos y empezó la pelea…

_______

Sus lenguas danzaban ejecutando un baile perfectamente sincronizado, a la vez que cada uno peleaba por dominación, ninguno quería perder la batalla en la que ambos, sin saberlo, resultarían ganadores.

Hermione, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le producían los besos de el rubio encima de su cuerpo, aventuró sus manos, enredándolas en el cuello de Draco y sumergiendo sus dedos en su suave cabello rubio platinado, jaló un poco un mechón de cabello, recibiendo un gruñido de respuesta de parte del Slytherin y que sus besos fueran más fieros, revelando la pasión, la lujuria y el deseo que sentía de entregarse a sus instintos más carnales en ese momento.

Se dejó llevar por sus besos, bajando sus manos hasta toparse con su corbata verde y plateada, se la quitó, sin separarse de sus labios ni un solo instante, topándose con los botones de su camisa blanca con el emblema de la serpiente, empezó a desabotonarle uno a uno los botones de la camisa, mientras el beso disminuía su fogosidad y pasaba de ser una lucha de lenguas a un beso suave y tierno, casi tan lento como una caricia.

Hermione terminó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Draco, separaron sus bocas por un momento y Draco se la quitó. Lo que vió ella en ese momento la dejó estupefacta. Su abdomen estaba marcado, fruto de las intensas prácticas de quidditch, aventuró una de sus manos por su pecho mientras él dejaba escapar un suspiro por entre sus labios. Draco se inclinó y atrapó sus labios, volviendo a besarla, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Hermione lo tomó de los brazos y él comprendió, así que se movió, quedando él recostado de espaldas y ella sentada sobre él. Hermione empezó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa, mientras él la miraba atentamente…

-Puedo?-preguntó él, haciendo un gesto y señalando a su camisa entreabierta.

-Por supuesto que puedes…-dijo Hermione mientras Draco retomaba la tarea donde ella la había dejado.

El terminó de abrir los botones de su camisa y se la quitó despacio, mirándola atentamente.

-Eres hermosa.-susurró, mientras volvía a besarla con ternura, pero a la vez con pasión.

Hermione no decía nada, su mente estaba desconectada, estaba entregada completamente a las sensaciones que le producía el rubio, su rubio…un momento, acababa de pensar en Malfoy, en Draco-yo-soy-el-rey-del-mundo-Malfoy? Dejó de corresponderle sus besos, y Draco percatándose de eso, se detuvo y la miró interrogativamente.

-Que pasa, Hermione?

Oh Merlín…ha dicho Hermione? Su nombre sale de sus labios, deslizándose hasta sus oídos como una lenta y torturadora caricia…

-Que soy yo para ti, Draco?-preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos, un brillo que no supo reconocer se posó en los ojos de él.

-Como has dicho?

-Lo que has oído…Que soy yo para ti?

Por un momento Draco sintió miedo, nunca iba a admitir que precisamente él había sentido miedo, la verdad es que sentía miedo de confesar sus sentimientos, tampoco sabía como hacerlo, toda su vida lo habían educado en las bases de la perfección, apariencias y conveniencia, nunca sus padres le hablaron sobre el amor y ya que hablamos de eso él nunca se había enamorado de nadie…hasta ahora.

La razón principal de su miedo era que ella no le correspondiera, la hermosa mujer acostada debajo de él, que en ese momento lo miraba con una expresión en su cara que él no pudo descifrar. La miró altivamente y ella al instante pensó que iba a ser rechazada que él le diría que ella sólo era un capricho, algo de una sola noche y nada más…una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla sin que ella pudiera detenerla, en el rostro de él se presentó una expresión preocupada y besando la lágrima que se deslizaba perezosamente por su mejilla, él preguntó:

-Porque lloras, Hermione?

Ella no respondió, cerró los ojos y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, caían y se deslizaban inconteniblemente por sus mejillas, lágrimas que él se ocupó de apartar con sus besos.

-No me dirás porque lloras?-susurró a su oído, suavemente, para luego acariciar su cuello con sus labios.

-No contestaste mi pregunta inicial, así que no tengo porqué contestarte Draco.-contestó ella, hipando y limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano derecha.

Draco, enfadado de repente, se bajó de su regazo, la tomó por los hombros obligándola a sentarse y la miró con sus ojos gris acero, como si la traspasara con su mirada.

-Quieres saber lo que significas para mí Hermione? De verdad lo quieres saber?-la miró fijamente, apretando sus hombros.

Ella asintió y el apretó sus hombros con más fuerza.

-Draco, me haces daño-gimió ella por el dolor causado en sus hombros.

-Joder, Hermione! No ves que estoy enamorado de ti? No lo ves? No puedo creer que siendo, supuestamente, la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, no te hayas fijado que yo me enamoré de ti?-la miró, con una chispa en sus ojos, chispa que Hermione identificó, esa misma chispa que veía en los ojos de Ron cuando hablaba con Lavender, la misma chispa que veía en los ojos de Harry y Pansy cada vez que pensaban el uno en el otro y cada vez que estaban juntos…en ese mismo instante lo comprendió, no supo explicarse cómo Draco Malfoy terminó enamorándose de la sabelotodo insufrible que por tantos años había odiado, Hermione Granger, era simplemente una locura!.Pero recordó la frase que una vez hacía mucho tiempo, su madre le había dicho mientras conversaban una de muchas tardes que pasaron hablando de varias cosas: "El Amor es Ciego, hija, y la Locura siempre lo acompaña".

Draco no sabía ya qué hacer, le había confesado su amor y ella estaba allí, estática y mirando sin mirar. Estaba considerando seriamente sacudirla o hechizarla, lo que fuera más efectivo ya que se estaba muriendo de ansiedad de escuchar a la castaña responder a su declaración. Repentinamente ella le sonrió ampliamente, lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó de una forma que no lo había besado anteriormente…reconoció en ese beso pasión, ternura, alegría y lo más importante de todo, reconoció amor en ese beso.

Y ahí fue que se dio cuenta que ella lo amaba a él.

Retomaron las cosas donde las habían dejado hace no menos de cinco minutos, siguieron besándose mientras las manos de Hermione viajaban por el pecho de Draco, explorando y acariciando sintiendo cada músculo del torso de Draco, y sintiéndolo como suyo.

Mientras tanto, Draco se dejaba llevar por sus besos, acariciando su cabello, cuello y hombros, bajando poco a poco hasta el broche de su sostén, se separó por un momento de sus labios y la miró a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso, a lo que ella asintió, desabrochó su sostén, lentamente acarició su espalda, hasta sus hombros donde bajó suavemente sus tiros y le quitó el sostén.

Y se quedó allí observándola sin moverse, mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco más con cada segundo que pasaba, él la miró a los ojos y la recostó en la cama, besando su cuello, dejando que su boca bajara hasta sus pechos, donde besó y lamió recibiendo gemidos incontrolables que salían de la boca de la castaña mientras una de las manos de ella acariciaba su cabello, decidió probar algo así que dio una pequeña mordida a uno de sus pechos provocando que Hermione gritara y le jalara un mechón de su cabello.

-Que se supone que fue eso, Draco?-preguntó Hermione, entrecortadamente.

-Nada, sólo quería experimentar un poco.-dijo sonriéndole y mirándola con esos ojos que en esos momentos parecían de acero líquido.

No dejó que le siguiera respondiendo porque siguió besando y lamiendo a lo largo de todo su torso, llegó hasta su falda y empezó a bajarla lentamente, repartiendo besos por donde sus manos pasaban. Al fin le quitó la falda y la admiró repitiéndose en su mente una vez más, lo hermosa que era, ella le sonrió y él no pudo resistirse, algo parecido a un gruñido salió de su garganta, se acostó encima de ella y le atacó su boca con toda la fuerza que tenía, besando y mordiendo todo a su paso, ella dejó que sus manos viajaran una y otra vez por su pecho, llegó hasta sus pantalones y desató el cinturón, desabrochó el botón y en un rápido movimiento del que él no fue consciente, le quitó los pantalones y los arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Continuaron besándose mientras él le quitaba la ropa interior a la vez que ella quitaba la de él, separaron sus labios por un momento, para recuperar la respiración, mientras él preguntaba:

-Estás segura de esto, Hermione?

Ella acarició su mejilla de forma suave, mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente y diciéndole:

-Absolutamente, Draco.-susurró en su oído-confío en ti.

Esas palabras bastaron para Draco, que volvió a besarla de forma tierna esta vez mientras iba introduciéndose en ella, lentamente, cuando se topó con la barrera de la virginidad, se detuvo y empezó a besarla en el cuello, distrayéndola un poco del dolor que sabía iba a sentir cuando la traspasara.

-Hazlo, Draco.-susurró ella.

Draco le hizo caso y con un rápido movimiento la traspasó, ella dejó escapar un grito de dolor y él instantáneamente dejó de moverse para que ella se fuera acostumbrando a él. Se encargó de alejar sus lágrimas con sus besos y susurrándole palabras de aliento y varios te amo…Después de unos momentos ella movió las caderas, indicándole que ya estaba bien, que podía seguir adelante y él así lo hizo.

Empezaron una danza sincronizada, pronto los gemidos de dolor que salían de los labios de Hermione se convirtieron en gemidos de placer al sentir a Draco dentro de ella, mientras la besaba en sus labios, en su cuello, en sus pechos, mientras se besaban, se lamían y se mordían. Unos cuantos gemidos salieron de la boca de Draco al sentir los labios de Hermione sobre sus labios, en sus mejillas, en su cuello, mordiendo un punto debajo de su oreja que lo hizo ronronear, Hermione rió ante esto y volvió a gemir cuando sintió que Draco golpeaba un punto dentro de ella. Sus manos se deslizaron por la fuerte espalda de él mientras incrementaban el ritmo, después de unas cuantas embestidas más y con un grito de parte de los dos, alcanzaron el máximo placer, juntos.

Draco salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, ambos respirando entrecortadamente.

-Leona…

-Sí?-dijo Hermione riendo ante el apodo que había escogido para ella.

Sus ojos gris acero miraron los ojos castaños de ella, él frunció el entrecejo mientras ella lo miraba interrogativamente:

-Eres mía y de nadie más, de ahora en adelante sólo estarás conmigo.-dijo posesivamente y tomándola del brazo, atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada, dispuesta a replicarle, pero en seguida cayó en cuenta de que esa era su forma de decirle que la quería, la quería a ella y a nadie más. Sonrió comprendiendo mientras una idea se formaba en su mente y enseguida la puso en práctica.

Se movió rápidamente y se colocó encima de él, lo besó en los labios primero de forma suave, se dejaron llevar y se transformó en un beso pasional, las manos del rubio viajaron por la espalda de la castaña, acariciando y apretando, mientras la boca de ella se deslizaba hasta su cuello, lo besó por un largo rato y luego, repentinamente lo mordió, ganándose un gemido ahogado de parte de Draco.

-Que fue eso, Hermione? De seguro me dejaste una marca…-dijo tocándose donde ella lo había mordido.

Ella sonrió y por toda respuesta dijo:

-Eres mío, Dragón.


End file.
